


他什么时候搬出去

by LinC229



Series: 养儿方知父母恩 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 一个洗澡脑洞！





	他什么时候搬出去

罗西南迪拉开浴室拉门，拉到一半看见他哥仰着头在里面蒸。他喉咙里卡了硬块，又嗵一声把门关上了。

多弗朗明哥掀开一半眼罩。

“罗西放学回来了？”他微弱地说。一只手浸没了热水而变得热气腾腾，探过来遮合他的眼睛。维尔戈说：“是。”

金发男人头颅后仰，两条小腿挂在浴缸边沿上。黑发男人倚靠着对面的浴缸壁，也舒适地半舒展着肩膀以上的部分，膝盖并拢，在两人之间露出水面。那只长脚挪了挪，蹬了一下黑发男人耷拉在浴缸边上的手腕。

“喂，我进来多久了？”

“哦。你上次的记录是一小时四十分钟。”维尔戈说，“然后才泡晕了。鉴于你刚刚补充了点甜的，我建议你最多再呆十五分钟，多弗。”

维尔戈湿透了的衣服扔在浴室的地上。几分钟前他还算衣冠楚楚地走近吃人的大浴缸，被水栖的怪物扯落其中。包括那个盛着点心的盘子，此刻已经沉入水中，连蒸汽都有股奶油的甜味。他们先接了一个水淋淋的吻。

“不是还有你在？”多弗朗明哥嗤笑着说，“帮个忙吧，红心。”

维尔戈点点头。他起身（猛地，热水泛起涌浪，水位落下，裸露出更多的金发男人的胸膛），跨出浴缸，踩进防滑的拖鞋里。他转过身，在浴缸边上弯下腰去，从金发男人的后颈和膝弯穿过两条手臂。

多弗朗明哥嘴里哼着半首歌，他的小腹上搭着条毛巾。维尔戈捧着他一路走一路洒下没擦干的水，让换了身衣服出来洗脸的罗西南迪从楼梯最上阶直接屁股墩到一楼。“怎么回事？”多弗朗明哥听到巨响，他的胳膊仍然蔓在黑发男人的脖子上，丝毫没有让对方脱身查看自己可怜弟弟的意思。维尔戈则说：“对不起，我不太关心。”鼻梁深深摩挲着他的鬓边。他们都心照不宣地笑起来。

END


End file.
